1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display apparatus control method, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method for imitating image characteristics of a physical paper with variable frame rate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent increase of interest in information display and demands for portable electronic devices, research and commercialization of lightweight and thin-shaped flat display apparatuses have been widely conducted. In particular, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus among the flat display apparatuses has unique image characteristics such as brightness value, color temperature and contrast ratio. With much improved image characteristics, displays are becoming the primary tool for presenting a variety of media contents. In particular, eBooks or other text based contents that were originally presented on a printed paper are now increasingly being presented on displays. However, vast majority of users are still more familiar with reading books or text based contents on a physical paper than reading it on a display screen.
Attempts have been made to provide pleasurable viewing experience to the users in using the display apparatus for extended time. In this regards, a variety of screen modes, for example a cinema mode and a game mode, are provided in the displays. In applying the screen mode, various parameters of the image data may be adjusted so that the output image has the image characteristics suitable for the type of the contents presented on the display. Even with a variety of screen modes in display apparatus, however, it is difficult to provide the viewing experience similar to that of viewing or reading contents that are printed on a physical paper. Therefore, there remains a need for a screen mode or a display apparatus controlling method for mimicking the characteristics of a physical paper.